Electrical power distribution to electrical circuits is required for operation of systems and subsystems of devices such as automobiles. Components required for power distribution typically include various electrical components such as fuses, relays, diodes, circuit breakers etc., which are usually housed in one container or box for connection to the battery, alternator and a master wire harness. The number and type of electrical components required for power distribution depends upon the electrical requirements of the particular automobile.
Presently, power distribution box housings are designed to be unique to the respective automobile model. Moreover, for the same automobile model, there may exist several configurations corresponding to packages of features offered. Customers select different packages based on price and/or preferences, the deluxe packages typically requiring additional electrical components, and thus, power distribution boxes of increased size. However, irrespective the configuration selected, the same power distribution box housing is used for each automobile, representing a waste in both material and space for configurations of power distribution box housings not requiring the additional electrical components.
What is needed is a power distribution construction comprised of modules that require minimal space and materials required for each of multiple versions of an electrically powered vehicle.